Chocolate Ice Cream
by xRandomHeartsx
Summary: What is Gin supposed to expect when he walks into his room and sees Aizen sitting on his bed? Aizen wants to help Gin relax? And what's with Gin's whore-ish attitude? There's only one answer to all these questions. AiGin SMUT XD


**Title: **Chocolate Ice-Cream

**Pairing: **AizenXGin

**Rated:** M

**Warnings: **YAOI!!!! Smut, Angst, Blood Play, PWP

**Summary:** What is Gin supposed to expect when he walks into his room and sees Aizen sitting on his bed? Aizen wants to help Gin relax? And what's with Gin's whore-ish attitude? There's only one answer to all these questions. AiGin SMUT XD

**Authors Note: **My friend **missanimeuchiha** posted the last one so I get to post this one. Thanks to **RukiaLady94** for half-3/4 of the Gin part and **missanimeuchiha** for being "director" and formatting half into story form =D I also edited it a bit more, but I didn't feel like changing Gin's part into his normal dialect, since **RukiaLady94** wrote that part.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Bleach. No duh. Or else it would have more nakedness and wayyyy more yaoi. ^_^

**Note from missanimeuchiha: **Yes I tried to beta this with my low attention span, and the whole Gin acting kinda...weird was by **RukiaLady94** XP So I didn't modify it too much. _Italic font is Kate's work_(person posting this) and non italic is RukiaLady's work. I'm just the person who watches, copies, and edits XP

* * *

Gin walked into his room and saw Aizen sitting on his bed and blushed lightly. "Sir, Aizen, wh-what are you doing on my bed?"

_Aizen sat cross-legged on Gin's bed, watching Gin as he walked in. "Oh, I just came to talk to you, Gin." Aizen flashed Gin one of his smiles. _

Gin looked behind him. "Oh, you were smiling at me?"

_Aizen chuckled, leaning his head on his hand, which was supported on his knee. "Yes, do you see anyone else here, Gin? We're all alone…"_

Gin couldn't help staring at Aizen's hot body. "Um, o-okay. S-so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?...S-sir..."

_Aizen chuckled again, his eyelids drooping to give the illusion of a carefree look. "No need for formalities when we're alone. Now, why don't you come sit?"_

"S-s-sit? Next to you? On the-the bed?"

_Aizen gave Gin a questioning look. "Of course! You look kind of stiff, just standing there. Come sit, it might help you relax." Aizen pat the bed beside him, signalling for Gin to sit there._

"Uh...okay? I guess there's really no harm in just sitting next to your hotness, I mean you." He stuttered, slowly sitting next to him on the bed and looking at the ceiling. "........"

_Aizen chuckled again. When Gin sat down on the bed beside him, Aizen reached his hands around and started massaging his shoulders. When he saw Gin tense, he spoke. "I'm only trying to help you relax, don't worry."_

"I'm nervous, Aizen... No man has ever massaged me before. You're my first." He blushed, realising it could be taken wrongly.

_Aizen applied less pressure to Gin's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered in Gin's ear, his breath grazing Gin's ear._

Gin held Aizen's hands on his shoulders. "I don't know why, but I feel safe and calm now that you're here with me." He felt his face burn and looked away.

_Aizen smiled, unknown to Gin. "Have you always felt safe around me?" Aizen's hands wandered down Gin's back._

Gin sat straight on the bed when he felt Aizen's hands down his back. "Uh....yes."

_Aizen noticed Gin's change of demeanour. "Hmm, are my ways of relaxation not good enough, Gin?" He spoke, disregarding, yet treasuring, what Gin had said about always being comfortable around him._

Gin shook his head. "Oh no not all, Aizen. In fact, you being here with me makes me hot...for you." He felt foolish and looked away.

_Aizen had an all-knowing expression on his face. "I already knew that Gin." When Gin turned around with a puzzled expression, Aizen explained. "Or else you wouldn't be so, how to put it, awake down here." His right hand snaked around Gin's body, occasionally touching Gin as it travelled towards its destination._

Gin's heart began beating faster as he felt Aizen's hand around his soft body and started biting his lip.

_Aizen, satisfied with Gin's reactions, continued his ministrations. His right hand latched onto Gin's already hard member through his clothes, and his left hand caressed Gin's chest, brushing over a nipple every so often._

Gin smiled as he licked Aizen's neck and continued going lower, pulling off his pants and started rubbing his cock.

_Aizen let Gin do what he wanted with his body. He moved to accommodate Gin straddling his hips, and held Gin in place as he licked Aizen's neck. Aizen's hands then went to the front of Gin's clothes, and started to undo the fastenings, slipping his hands underneath._

Gin leaned into him as he felt Aizen's strong, warm hands on him." Oh, Aizen. Your hands are so warm. Oh, Please, Aizen. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to lick the sweat off my warm, soft body. That is how much I want you. Do it..." He held onto Aizen.

_Aizen looked at Gin, searching for any signs of regret or fear in his eyes. When he couldn't find any, he let back any restraint he had tried so hard to keep, and flipped them over forcefully, landing on top of Gin on the mattress. He looked down at Gin, admiring the other man as his hair fawned around his head, looking almost angelic. 'I'm going to be the one to defile him.' Aizen thought._

Gin closed his eyes and bit his lip again." Give me everything you've got, my dear Aizen. Don't hold back. Although, I just thought of something sexy for you to do to me. Do you see that chocolate ice-cream over there? Grab it, and you know what I want you to do with it..."

_Aizen glanced at the chocolate ice-cream, licking his lips. Without wasting any more time, he all but ripped Gin's clothes off his body, his sanity wavering a bit, as he looked down at the smooth chest and toned abs. Leaning over to the desk beside the bed, Aizen grabbed the bowl containing the chocolate ice-cream. He wiped some up with his fingers, and licked it off, marvelling in the taste. He poured some on Gin's body, starting from his neck, and going lower, licking the ice-cream off._

Gin felt the chill of the chocolate ice cream being licked off of his body and slowly whispered in Aizen`s ears." That's not the spot I was looking for. You know how and where I want it most and don't you deny it, hot stuff. Or better yet, surprise me with blindfolds and handcuffs. That's more enjoyable for me because I`m the one getting fucked by the most sexiest man alive, aren't I." He asked licking Aizen's lips.

_Aizen glanced up at Gin and dipped his tongue into his navel before straightening his back. "You really are something...." Aizen marvelled, as he dipped his fingers in the chocolate ice-cream and used it as a make-shift lubricant. "Flip over." Aizen ordered, and Gin did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees, fully exposing himself to Aizen. Using his left hand, Aizen held Gin in place as he circled his entrance with his fingers, the cold ice-cream sending shivers down Gin's spine._

As Gin shivered from the ice cold chocolate ice-cream, he started biting his lip. "Oh, that's the spot." He started scratching the sheets with his short nails and he started drooling on it when he felt the ice-cream melting in his hole. Gin bent over and licked Aizen's finger after he pulled it out of his slimy entrance and licked the leftover chocolate off, pushing and pulling the finger in and out his drooling mouth. He then unzipped Aizen's pants and poured all of the chocolate ice-cream on Aizen's cock, slowly rubbing it and sticking it all the way inside his mouth. Not too long after sticking Aizen's cock in his mouth, Gin quickly pulled it out with precum pouring down his mouth and licked it off.

_Aizen looked down at Gin, watching him lick Aizen's seed from his mouth. There was some that he couldn't reach with his tongue, and it was dribbling down his chin. Aizen threaded his right hand into Gin's hair, using the grip to pull Gin to standing position. Keeping his hand there to hold Gin's head, Aizen leaned in and licked the precum off Gin's face. He made a humming noise when he tasted himself and let his hands roam Gin's body, feeling himself harden even more. He pushed Gin backwards lightly until they returned to the bed once more. The back of Gin's knees hit the mattress, and he fell back with a thud, his legs automatically raising. Aizen caught them before they fell back down again, and placed them on his shoulders. "Ready, Gin?" he asked, and without any more warning, he pushed himself inside. _

Before Gin could even give an answer, he felt a large object penetrating deep inside his entrance, pushing hard enough it was painful. As Gin couldn't resist the pain anymore, he felt a few tears pouring down his soft cheeks and quickly covered it up with a smile to make Aizen feel more sure about what he's doing to his fox as he continued to push all the way inside, making sure he got it right.

_Aizen looked down at Gin, watching the tears roll down his face. Wanting to end the pain sooner, he thrust in all the way to the hilt. When he was all the way in, he rocked his hips a bit, in search of Gin's prostate. A loud moan came from Gin's lips and Aizen hit the same spot again, getting the same reaction. Aizen leaned down and licked Gin's face, tasting his salty tears. He straightened his back again, adjusted Gin's legs on his shoulders, and started rocking his hips in a fast rhythm. _

As Gin kept moaning, he leaned forward and licked Aizen's mouth. But a sudden flaring pain caused him to cry out even more. "Aizen. Oh, Aizen. Faster..."

Aizen looked uncertain. "Are you sure? Does it hurt?"

Gin quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, not at all. Please, keep going faster."

Aizen kept on pushing even harder and faster inside and saw blood pouring down Gin's entrance when he was pushing and pulling.

_Aizen pulled out almost all the way, leaving the head of his member still inside of Gin's hole. "Gin..." He looked worriedly at the blood, not wanting to hurt Gin too much. _

_"No.. no.. keep going!" Gin whimpered, using his arms to push himself onto Aizen's cock again, successfully impaling himself. He wanted Aizen to continue, and settled for doing some of the work until Aizen realized he was fine. Gin pushed himself exceptionally hard one time, and hit his prostate head on, which caused him to moan extremely loud, arching his back off the mattress. Looking at Aizen through clouded eyes, Gin spoke as he rolled his hips. "Please, more... Aizen-sama." That seemed to get Aizen going, as his pupils dilated and he resumed the task with great vigour, pounding into Gin mercilessly. _

_Aizen leaned down again, kissing Gin and trailing his tongue along his jaw, lightly nipping at Gin's collar bone, all while thrusting into Gin. He placed his left hand beside Gin's head for support, and grabbed Gin's left shoulder with his right to keep him in place. Aizen grunted and squeezed his eyes shut momentarily as he prepared to thrust even harder and deeper into his lover, causing the bed to creak. _

_"Haaa... Aizen-sama!" Gin almost screamed, and he wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck, holding on tightly. Aizen's eyes squeezed shut again. _

_"I'm getting close Gin." he said, between panting breaths. Aizen abandoned holding Gin in place, deeming Gin's hold on his neck strong enough. He snaked his right hand between their sweaty bodies and grabbed hold of Gin's erection. He swiped his thumb over the tip a couple of times before grabbing it again and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Gin's moans were getting louder and louder with each thrust, each one sounding more and more desperate for release. With a few strong and well-aimed thrusts to Gin's prostate, Gin released all over his and Aizen's stomachs. Aizen groaned in pain and pleasure as Gin's muscles constricted around his member. _

_"Gin... Gin....." he kept repeating as he thrust into the painfully hot cavern. Gin continued to moan, encouraging Aizen to cum inside him. _

_"Aizen-sama!! Nghhhh..." his hold on Aizen's neck tightened as he forced his muscles to constrict more, bringing Aizen to his release. _

_"Gin!" Aizen roared, as he spilled his seed inside of Gin. Gin winced at the heat and relaxed as Aizen fell on top of him, completely spent. For a while they just lay there, listening to each other's breathing and trying to regain their energy. Gin was the first to recover, looking up at Aizen's face. He lifted his hand to push Aizen's lock of hair away from his face. "_

"_That was great, Aizen-sama." Gin whispered. _

_Aizen smiled. "Yes, it was Gin." _

_Gin smiled back at Aizen, completely satisfied with how everything had turned out.  


* * *

_  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated!! =D**


End file.
